Love and War 4: The End of It All
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: Karis was knocked out and kid-napped. She wakes up four years into the future, to find that there is no longer a republic, the Jedi are all but gone, she's a cyborg and she's now called Rogue. Things change. Forth book in the series
1. Prologue

**Hi people! You may have noticed i deleted Kanine Kenobi, Gra'tua, and Thiadel: Elf of the Galaxy. I have on good reason: High School. So until i have finished Karis's legacy, no other chapter books shall be written! Short stories, yes, maybe. Oh and i changed the names of my books! Concrete Angel is now: Born of war survivors and Living on a prayer is now: Trying to avoid war  
**

**Okay rant over. Enjoy  
**

Prologue

The Sith, Lord Venom watched his soldiers pulled this one eyed rogue out of the rubble. He had big plans for her, yes indeed. He looked at her somewhat mangled body and shrugged. She would be easy to fix, easy to make. He heard the screams of dying Jedi as the clones turned. Their minds had been so easy to twist and make his army.

"Sir" A clone comes up to him  
"Emperor please" He tells the clone who shifts uncomfortably.  
"Emperor, the Jedi are being destroyed and Chancellor Amidala has been forced to sign over the Republic to you" The clone reports. Lord Venom smiles.  
"Ah, yes now kill the Sith as well, only me and my apprentice, Lord Vader shall rule the Empire" Lord Venom demands and the clone nods quickly and runs off. Venom turn his attention back to the rogue.

He smiles cruelly.  
"Inject her with Hibernation Poison" He says "We don't want her to wake up too soon. Make sure the cybernetics department is ready for our arrival"

The clones nod and Karis is dragged to a former republic cruiser.


	2. Chapter 1: Awake and Alive

**Thanks for reviews!**

Chapter 1: Awake and alive

Rogue POV

My eyes were open barely. As I look around I hear a whrring sound. I attempt to sit up and I see some tubes coming out of my arm. I cock head and look curiously at the tubes, I wonder if they're important. My eyes adjust and I look around the room and I see it's rather plain and I'm alone. I attempt to stand up and succeed. I pull the tubes out of my arm and walk around. I see a very reflective thing and I look at it and scream.

The left side of my face was that of a droid's. Starting at my hair line metal crept down my face and covered my temple, my cheek and Oh Force my eye. The iris looked like several gears surrounding an emotionless black hole of a pupil. The eye itself was made out of blue metal and the metal crisscrossed one another like blast doors. The iris and pupil bit of the eye glowed a faint yellow.

Slowly I look down and see the rest of me still seemed organic. I let out a sigh of relief. I hear a door slide open, and a man in black armor and had what sounded like labored breathing walks in. I cock my head and look at him curiously. He felt familiar, in a bad way.

"Good you're awake" He says in a deep voice and a question begins nagging at the back of mind.  
"Who" My voice cracked and I clear it "Who am I?"  
"You don't remember?" He asks and I shake my head no.  
"You are Rogue, my assassin and apprentice" He tells me and I nod but it doesn't feel right.

He gives me a black long sleeve tunic, black pants, black leather boots, a black leather belt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Then he hands me two cylinder objects that felt extremely familiar I press a red button and a red blade springs to life. I press the button again and the blade sheathes. I clip the blades to my belt.

"What are those blades called?" I ask the black armored man.  
"Those are called lightsabers" He answers  
"What is your name" I ask  
"Darth Vader" He answers again. He turns away and motions for me to follow him. We walk down the hall of this facility and go into a room. I look around it and can't help but to somehow feel repulsed by this facility and this man. He turns and looks at me.

"Now you will use the Force" He lifts up some the equipment that was in there and then set it back down. My eyes widen, but I close my eyes and with hardly thinking I lift up the equipment up and set it back down gently. I smile and Vader nods.

"Good, now we will fight" he ignites his lightsaber and charges at me. I quickly ignite my twin sabers and block his attack. I then swing my sabers to his side and he blocks then attempts to Force push me away. I put my hand up and we're locked in a Force fight. My eyes widen as a memory flashes in my mind. It's me fighting a man with yellow eyes and he had two scars, one over each eye. I'm so distracted by my vision Vader manages to win the Force fight and I go flying.

I get up immediately and charge at him. I slam my blades onto his push against his blades. One again the memory flashes in my eyes.

"_You will fall" I growl in his face as I push against his lightsaber.  
"You underestimate my power" He snarls back and I smile  
"Just as you underestimate mine" I smirk then Force kick him in the side._

I snap back to reality and see that what I had done in my vision I did in real life. I help Vader up.  
"Good" He says "Tomorrow you have a mission"  
He walks off and I decide to meditate. I sit crisscrossed and almost immediately I regret meditating. In my mind feel intense, excruciating pain. I saw many people in shackles in being whipped profusely. I see one togruta however, that when she was whipped it made feel her pain.  
"AHSOKA!" I scream and wake from my meditation.

I walk down the halls back to the plain room. My head is buzzing. The reality of me being Rogue and an assassin vs. my visions, it was making me mad. Who was Ahsoka anyways? Was she that togruta? How did I even know what a togruta was? I shake my head and slump onto my hard bed. I let a restless sleep over take me.

oooOOOooo

I wake up and see Vader come in my room. I give him a curt nod.  
"Lord Vader" I say politely and stand up "What is my mission"  
"We have found a rebel base on the planet Hoth" He says "All your mission details have been downloaded into you"  
"Into me?" I ask confused  
"You're more cybernetic than you think" He explains. I focus and sure enough I could see all the details in my mind, it was like looking at a computer. I nod after reading the details and walk out of the room towards the hangar bay. The clones upon seeing me salute.

"At ease" I tell them and walk into my ship. While in the ship I close my eyes and use the apparently cybernetic part of my brain as a data pad and read the mission over again. Kill the rebels…easy.

We land and I walk out. I look at the giant AT-ATs that begin to walk towards the base.  
"Begin ground assault as well" I command. I put on my robes and flip up the hood. Clones get into speeders and I hop on one and speed to the base. Snow speeders are already trying to take down the AT-ATs but they're too immense. I leap off of my land speeder and let the speeder crash into a turret. I see several rebels get caught in the explosion. The rebels rush at me but I whip out my sabers cut them down easily.

I dodge laser bolts like they were nothing and that's when I see an AT-AT go down. My eyes widen. I adjust my cybernetic eye and it zooms in on a snow speeder clearly leading the assault. I hear a buzzing in my head and I focus on it and it becomes words

"Rogue 3, this is Rogue leader, do you copy?" Rogue leader asks  
"I hear ya Rogue leader" Rogue 3 says  
"Prepare your tow cable and aim for the legs…" I cut off the connection and I realize an antenna had come out of my head. It now goes back down. I make it go up again.  
"AT-AT drivers aim for the snow speeder that has a smoke trail" I tell them and now let the antenna go back down. Cybernetics could be useful at times.

I see the speeder go down and I walk towards it. The pilot gets out and I ignite my lightsabers. He shocks me when he ignites a pale blue lightsaber.  
"Sith" He growls and I charge at him. Each one of our blows is powerful but I eventually get the upper hand. I knock him to the floor and his helmet comes off. I freeze. He felt familiar. I hold my sabers at his throat but I can't bring myself to kill him.

"I can't" I say aloud and his eyes widen. I begin to back away and he gets up. I run away quickly and he follows.  
"Wait! Who are you?!" He yells at me. I keep running but I'm not watching where I'm going and I trip over a rock. I fall into the snow and my hood falls away from my face. He catches up with me and his breath catches. He kneels down next to me; I turn my face away from him, only letting him see my cybernetic side. He gently makes me look at him. I look into his eyes and my eyes widen.

"Karis?" He asks but I can't speak he was so familiar. It was killing me.  
"Karis look at me" He commands softly I realize I was looking at the snow. I bring my eyes up slowly to see into his pale blue eyes.  
"Who-who are you?" I squeak not breaking my gaze "Who am I?"  
"Force it's you" He gasps. I realize then I had to go. I kick him hard in the side and get up running. I put up antenna.

"How goes the assault?" I ask and Rkao answers  
"The rebels are on the run" He answers  
"Good" I say and run a hand through my very short ginger hair. I run off the connection and head back to the rebel base.

I get there and see troopers already awaiting commands. I walk up to them.  
"I want this base searched for rebels and plans. Tear it apart brick by brick if you must" I order them and go into the base. I walk through the corridors and hallways looking for rebels. I put my antenna up.  
"South wing appears to be clear. I'm going to-" I never finish my sentence because a boot slams into my neck and I pass out.

**Reviews are always wanted.**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not that girl

Chapter 2: I'm not that girl

Rogue POV

I blink awake and rub my neck. I get up and look around slowly. It was dark; the only light was coming from my faintly glowing cybernetic eye. I feel for my lightsabers but I don't feel them. I stand up and feel the confines of my cell. I realize, it's a closet. I close my eyes and focus. Using the Force I make the door slide open. I step out and look up down the halls of the ship I was in. I recognize this ship. I wince and let out a scream as a sharp pain suddenly explodes in my head.

"_YOU FAILED!" _Screamed Vader in my head.  
"I'm sorry!" I yell  
_"The Sith do not forgive easily" _He says menacingly and the pain becomes so horrible I collapse to the floor and try to claw my cybernetics off.

Luke POV

I was in the cockpit of the falcon with Han, Chewie and Leia when I hear Karis scream. I rush out of the cock pit. I see her clawing at her face.  
"I'M SORRY JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" She screams and I kneel next to her. I put a hand on her head and I can hear what was going on.  
_"You will suffer!" _My dad tells her and I intervene, I send a surge of positive energy through me and Karis's Force bond. I see her relax but her breathing is short and shallow and she's shuddering horribly. Several open cuts were now on the side of her face where there was no cybernetics. She opens her eyes and looks at me. Once again her eyes widen and she seems frozen.

"Karis" I say soothingly to her.  
"My name is Rogue" She says and struggles to her feet. She leans against the wall and I look at her sadly.  
"Do you know who I am?" I ask her.  
"No" She says then shakes her head "No and yes, you feel familiar and look familiar, but I don't know you"  
"My name is Luke Skywalker" I tell her and she clenches her fists.  
"Skywalker" She snarls and attacks me. I step to the side and she misses me. Saying my last name was a bad idea, I had forgotten how badly Karis hated my dad. She charges at me again but I grab her shoulders and force her to standstill.  
"Karis, the man you knew as Skywalker is now called Darth Vader" I tell her and her face drops.  
"That bastard! I should have killed him while I could!" She exclaims and looks at me "Who am I?"  
"You are Karis Narec Kenobi daughter of Obi-wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress" I tell her and I see her nod her head slowly "You really don't remember anything do you?"  
"No" She answers and suddenly she screams and grabs her head. She begins shuddering and clawing at her cybernetics again. I grab her hands and try to calm her but it was clear whatever Vader was doing to her was worse than I could imagine. After a few minutes it stops and she collapses in my arm crying.

"Please make it stop" She whispers to me and I hold her close. Han and Leia come down the hall and she looks at them and cocks her head.  
"Lovebirds" She says with a smile and I smile.  
"See you remember some things" I tell her and she stands up shakily.

Rogue POV

"Are you sure this is Karis?" The man says and my cyborg eye zooms in on him and scans him. He looks at me surprised. I read his file in my mind.  
"Han Solo, smuggler and boy you got a bounty on your head sooo big, I'm surprised that not every bounty hunter in the galaxy is looking for you" I smirk at his expression. Luke looks at me shocked.  
"How did you learn all of that so quickly?" He asks and I gulp.  
"Part of my brain is cybernetic" I say sadly and Han, the girl and Luke's mouths drop open "What?"  
"That has never been attempted before" The girl says and I scan her as well.  
"You're Leia Skywalker" I say and look at her and something clicks into place "You're Luke's sister and you were one of my best friends, one of my only friends"  
"I still am one of your friends Karis" She tells me and I shake my head.  
"I don't know who Karis was but I'm not her, I am Rogue" I tell her sadly.  
"You were always one to be a loner" She says "The Jedi even admit it"  
_Jedi…_Then it clicks, all of it.

I slam into a wall as memories race through my mind. I shudder and my head shakes like I was having a seizure as 19 years of memories slam into my brain like laser bolts. Tantooinepodracingmomarreste dAoladaddeadJediidiotsSkywal kerSkywalkerSKYWALKERexileLu kekissingShiliHanandLeiabarb rawlJeditempleattackedSith…

Luke POV

I kneel next to Karis as she appears to have a seizure.  
"Karis!" I yell worriedly. Her eye has a glazed look in it. Suddenly her shuddering stops and she just goes still. My eyes widen and I feel her neck for a pulse. Nothing.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bring me to life

Chapter 3: Bring me to life

Luke POV

"KARIS!" I scream and don't hesitate to breathe into her. Still nothing. I push on her chest. Still Nothing. I pound on her chest. Nothing. I scream angrily and then begin sobbing. I caress Karis's now cold face. Tears fall onto her cheeks.

Rogue POV

I wake up and I'm surrounded by stars and galaxies. _So this is the Force, hmm nice _I think to myself. I decide to explore and I walk through fields of stars, I allow myself to fall backwards into a pile of stars. I had never felt such pure bliss. I close my eyes and realize that my cybernetics were gone, and my eye was back. I didn't want to leave, everything was too perfect.

"Karis"  
I sit up at someone calling me and smile enormously.  
"Dad!" I exclaim, get up and hug him. He hugs back but looks at me grimly.  
"Karis, you must go back to the living" He says  
"Why? All I will feel is pain" I state sadly Obi-wan rubs my cheek.  
"I know, but Luke, Leia and the galaxy need you more than you realize" He says and I nod. I turn around and I see a portal where Luke was sobbing over my dead body. I sigh heavily.  
"It would be selfish of me to stay, wouldn't it?" I say. He nods sadly.  
"Very well, goodbye dad, may the Force be with you" I say  
"May the Force be with you" He tells me and I smile at him sadly. I walk through the portal and allow myself to become one with my body again.

I open my eyes and cough a few times, before looking at Luke and pulling him into a kiss. I can feel his surprise but he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and pull me in deeper. I don't want to pull away but I know I have to. I pull away slow as possible and look at him.  
"I'm back" I say light heartedly and he smiles.  
"Don't do that again" He commands and I chuckle and caress his face.  
"You're cute when your serious" I joke and he kisses me on the cheek.  
"KARIS!" Leia shrieks and tackle hugs me. I laugh.  
"Hello again Leia" I say but then I feel the pain coming again. I grit my teeth and avoid shrieking.

I exhale heavily as the pain passes.  
"When we face Skywalker, I've got dibs on killing him" I say and Han, Luke and Leia laugh "Speaking of, how'd he get his new armor?"  
"Your mother faced him on Mustafar after the Purge" He explains "She cut off his other arm and legs but, the Emperor before she could leave…He killed her"  
I close my eyes and let a single tear roll down my cheek.

"What was the Purge?" I ask  
"Shortly after you saved me from getting crushed by the ceiling falling in, the clones turned and killed almost all Jedi" He says sadly but I knit my eyebrows together.  
"Ahsoka is alive though other Jedi too" I say remembering my vision "They're enslaved somewhere"  
"How do you know?" Han asks  
"I saw it in a vision and-Oh!" I focus and browse through my cybernetic mind part, when I see the file I wanted I open it and a hologram is projected from cybernetic eye. I smile.  
"The idiots that programed my cybernetic mind connected me to the imperial super-computer, and they haven't disconnected me from it yet, this file has the details of the enslaved Jedi" I say smugly and Luke hugs me.

"Your Intel will be extremely useful to the Rebel alliance" Luke says and then the death of the rebels _I caused _come crashing down on me.  
"Oh Force, I killed rebels without mercy" I say horrified and Luke looks at me sympathetically  
"You didn't know what was going on and speaking of not going on…You've been asleep for four years"  
"WHAT?!" I yell. Han and Leia leave, leaving Luke alone with me.  
"When the roof caved I wanted look for you immediately but I couldn't I had to protect everyone else" He sighs "I failed badly, only me, Leia, Chewie and Han made it to the Falcon. I came back a few days later to find you…but there was nothing" tears begin rolling down his cheeks "If only I had looked for you immediately, I-I could of stopped them from-from"  
"Luke" I say and put a hand on his cheek "It was not your fault and besides these cybernetics are pretty useful"  
He smiles sadly and I wipe his tears away with my thumb.  
"I don't blame you, now come on; we better make sure Han and Leia aren't kissing on the job" I say and Luke laughs.

I'd never tell Luke I planned to kill myself after this was all over.


	5. Chapter 4: In the end

Chapter 4: In the end

Karis POV

We meet up with the other rebels on Onderon. We land I stride out. I see several people staring at me funny and I become extremely self-conscious of my cybernetics. I keep my head held high and ignore the dirty looks rebels were giving me. I see Lux Bonteri come out and meet us, and Force he looked awful. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he had stubble on his chin.

"Hello Mr. Bonteri" I say to him and for a second he looks at me funny but then he perks up some.  
"Karis, good to see you" He says and puts his hand out for a handshake. I shake his hand gladly.  
"Lux the base on Hoth has been compromised" Luke tells him and Lux sighs.  
"That's another base we've lost" He groans "If only we had more Jedi"  
"I might be able to help with that" I say and project the hologram out of my eye to him "These are the files of Jedi that were not killed and were enslaved, Ahsoka is one"  
"Ahsoka?" He says and I see him perk up.  
"Indeed so let's go rescue some Jedi hmm?" I say and he smiles.

oooOOOooo

"This is it boys, this is war! So what are we waiting for?!" I yell and leap from the gunship towards the facility. Lux, Luke and several soldiers jump down with me. All while we're falling I hope it's not too late for the enslaved.


	6. Chapter 5: Fighter

Chapter 5: Fighter

Ahsoka POV

I was shoveling coal into the angry maw of the machine in front of me, when the roof blows in. I look up wearily and see a woman with cybernetics on half on her face, chopping down guards with twin red lightsabers. I want to grab my lightsabers but wait! I don't have them anymore…

There are also blaster shots; but my eyes fixate on the woman. Her fighting style and movements were so familiar. I then notice her very short ginger hair…wait…GINGER! Karis?! But how…she was gone! I take the shovel I had and slam it into a guard closest to me. The other Jedi also begin to help in the uprising but I was exhausted already…When was the last time I slept?

Karis jumps over to me.  
"Ahsoka you're alive!" She exclaims and hugs me.  
"It takes more than what they've got to break me" I state proudly.  
"Good, gather up all the enslaved and follow Lux out of here" She orders me and I nod. I send out a signal through the Force and soon all the enslaved are following me.

We make it to the gunship and I help the Jedi up. I shouldn't have looked back but I did. I turn and see Karis suddenly drop to the floor clutching her head. I recognize Vader walk in.

"My former assassin, still untamed and wild" He says and whatever he was doing, he does worse because Karis screams in pain "If you join me this will stop"  
He stops pressing a button I noticed in a hand-held remote in his hand. Karis looks up at him with murder in her eyes.  
"Never!" She snarls and gets up  
"Foolish girl. You see this remote? You see this button below the red one?" He asks her and holds the remote up tauntingly "This is the button that will end your life if I push it"  
"Do it" She says almost pleadingly. I stare at her shocked and even through Anakin's helmet I can tell he's surprised.  
"What?" He stutters before he can stop himself.  
"You heard me, press the button" She says with an ice cold look in her eye "Kill me!"

At this point despite how weak I felt, I practically fly across the mines Force-push Vader and his guards away and grab Karis's arm and drag her to the gunship. I stand in the gunship and look at Karis as she cried softly to herself.

oooOOOooo

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I shriek at her when we land.  
"What do you mean?" She asks coolly.  
"You know damn well what I mean! You were practically _begging _Vader to kill you!" I scream at her and several rebels stare at her wide-eyed.  
"YES I WAS BEGGING HIM!" She screams back at me "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M DEALING WITH RIGHT NOW! EVER SINCE I JOINED THE REBELS I HAVE BEEN BEING TORTURED MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! TORTURED WITH DEATHS _I_ CAUSED! THE PEOPLE _I_ CAUSED TO SUFFER! You don't know what it's like" She finishes quietly "Death at this point would be a blessing to me"  
"But…but…" I start but then she drops to the floor again screaming.  
"MAKE IT STOP! RIP OFF THE CYBERNETICS IF YOU MUST BUT MAKE IT STOP!" She screams and begins to try and rip her cybernetics off.

Two rebels come over and hand cuff her hands behind her back and drag her off still screaming.

Force what happened to her.

**So things become increasingly hard for Karis, but what happens when Luke finds out?**


	7. Chapter 6: Things i'll never say

**Sorry for late update mortals!**

Chapter 6: Things i'll never say

Karis POV

They put me in a cell with my hands handcuffed behind my back and the pain in my head killing me. I was losing my mind, hell I lost it, it's gone. Eyes open pain, suffering. Eyes closed pain, suffering even worst. I rock back and forth on my heels, the pain in my head now a dull drone.  
_"You are alone" _I say in my head  
"Hello myself, have we met before?" I say aloud to me.  
"Indeed, I'm your only friend" I say to myself only my voice sounds different, more serene but on edge at the same time.  
"How are you my friend?"  
"I've been better"  
"I agree"  
"Of course you do, you're me"  
"True, true" I say

Luke POV

"SHE WANTED HIM TO KILL HER?!" I shriek at Ahsoka who nods sadly.  
"They put her in solitary confinement, cell 66" She tells me and without more than a second's hesitation, I head to the cell block.

When I get there I hear two voices but both sound similar. I peer in and see Karis having a conversation with herself.  
"He's the only tether to sanity I've got" says the Karis I knew  
"You have me" She says only in that weird serene but on edge voice  
"You're me, you're nothing"  
"At last we can agree on something"  
"We are nothing" Karis says, only her voice and her other voice say it at the same time, almost like she was two people. I open the cell and walk in.

"Karis?" I ask uncertainly  
"Luke!" She exclaims and practically falls in my arms "I'm not alone!"  
"Karis that's crazy talk" I tell her  
"If you haven't noticed Luke, I am crazy" She says and I frown.  
"Karis you are not crazy" I tell her  
"Tell that to our rebel friends" She groans and I hold her tighter.  
"When this is over we'll get your cybernetics fixed" I tell her  
"Promise?" She asks  
"Promise" I confirm and kiss her on the forehead. I pray to the Force Karis didn't sense my lie.


	8. Chapter 7: An old enemy

**Das story is almost done**

Chapter 7: An old enemy

Karis POV

After Luke calmed me down we head to the briefing room. I walk in and see Lux, Ahsoka and any other Jedi well enough to attend.  
"If it isn't that suicidal freak" I turn to see Master Lock standing on the other side of the room. Without hesitation I leap across the room, kick her in the chest then pin her against the wall. I ignite my lightsaber's blood red blade and hold it against her throat.

"Do. Not. Toy with me Lock or your head will no longer be attached to you body" I growl in her face and see her gulp. When I see fear in her eyes let her go and walk to the briefing table. Everyone is looking at me funny.  
"What?!" I exclaim and Lux gathers himself  
"We can't keep fighting these petty battles, it's time we did what we needed to do a while ago" Lux pauses "We're going to sneak into Coruscant and kill the emperor"  
"There will be no 'we' I am going to kill the emperor" I growl at Bonteri "You can lead the attack, pin the emperor even! But I am going to kill him, even if it's the last thing I ever do again"  
Lux nods not even bothering to try and argue with me.

"Ahsoka, you and bravo will charge the senate and create a distraction. Lock, you'll lead the second charge and Karis while this is going on you and Luke will kill the emperor" Lux explains the plan further. Everyone nods and heads out.

Karis walked out with the cold realization killing the emperor would be the last thing she'd ever do.


	9. Chapter 8: The End for real this time

Chapter 8: The End for real this time

Karis POV

Our ships came out of hyperspace on schedule and the attack on Coruscant's blockade began. Meanwhile three gunships, me on one of them, slipped pass the distracted blockade. We land in front of the Senate and Ahsoka and Jiljira leap out of their gunship with their soldiers guns-a-blazin. They're soon followed up by Lock, Leia and Pronil the kaminoan I met four years ago.

Me and Luke literally sneak around the fight happening and go into the building. We run into a lift and I press the button to go to the tippy-top. I turn to Luke and share one last kiss. I treasure the moment and make sure to keep in my mind. The lift doors open and I ignite both my lightsabers and run down the hall Luke close behind.

Clones fire at us but I deflect their shots and slice through them with no mercy. When we get to emperor's door me and Luke slice through the door and go inside. The Red Guard tries to stop us but with flicks of our wrists we snap the necks of the emperor red guards with the Force. The emperor turns around and smiles at us.  
"Karis my darling how are you?" The emperor says with a fake sickly sweetness in his voice that makes me want to gag.  
"I've been better" I growl at him  
"We aren't here for pleasantries" Luke growls at him  
"Of course not, but this hardly a fair fight" The emperor says smugly  
"I believe you'll be surprised Venom" I tell him and charge at the Sith. Venom whips out his lightsaber and blocks and parries our blows. I kick him in the stomach and he keels over, for was an elderly man but that's when blue lightning comes out of his fingertips and hits Luke right in the chest. He slams against a wall and falls limply to the ground.

"NO!" I shriek and stare at the emperor. I slam my blades against his repeatedly each blow with more and more strength until Venom loses his balance and falls to the floor. Without hesitation I slice open his throat. I run to Luke's side. His breathing is ragged and irregular.

"Luke! Luke look at me" I say and force him to look at me "He's dead. We won. Come on we have to go"  
"Karis" He puts a hand on my organic cheek "Please don't try to make me feel all right, I know I'm dead"  
"Luke I came back from the dead, you're not going to die on me now" I say with fierce determination, but that couldn't keep the worry and anxiety out of my voice. Luke rubs my cheek to try and comfort me. He was trying to comfort _me _when he was the one dying. Tears begin rolling down my cheek.

"Please Luke don't die" I say and hold the hand that was on my cheek. Luke blinks at me and a smile traces his lips.  
"I'll be fine love" He says and his hand falls away from my face. I look into his eyes to see nothing staring back.  
"Luke? LUKE! NO!" I yell and sob on his chest "Luke…please…come back"  
I cry and cry and lay next to him.

Who knows how long passed while I just lay there next to him. I had stopped crying by the time Ahsoka, Lux, and Leia came in. They saw us and I saw Leia also start to cry.  
"He-he killed him" I say my voice no higher than a whisper. Ahsoka, Lux and Leia bow their heads and once again I feel the tears come back to my eye.

_Three years later…_

I stood outside of my house's door looking at the setting suns. I had moved back to Tatooine when it was all over. I close my eyes and let the warm breeze of Tatooine blow through my hair.  
"Ant Karwis what you doin'" I turn around and see my niece Aleeta Solo looking up at me with her bright brown eyes. I smile at her.  
"I was enjoying the setting sun, care to join me?" I ask the toddler who comes and stands next to me.  
"Mommy told me about Luke" She says and looks up at me  
"Really what did she tell you?" I ask her  
"He was brave" She says and sits down on the porch  
"Yes he was" I close my eyes and breathe in deeply "The bravest man I ever knew"  
"Can you tell more about him?" She asks and I sit down next to her. I pull her into my lap and she traces my cybernetics. I smile at her.

"Well we met when I was only fifteen…"

The End


End file.
